Many surgical procedures require securing an implant to bone, for example, to vertebrae along the spine. Orthopedic fixation devices are frequently coupled to bone by the use of fasteners such as screws, threaded bolts, or pins. For example, a rod implant can be operatively coupled to bone with the assistance of one or more bone screw assemblies designed to receive the rod implant. The rod implant can be secured across one or more vertebrae to assist in bone stabilization. Each of the bone screw assemblies can include a locking assembly such as a cap and set screw to secure the rod implant therein.
The bone screw assemblies and implants can be delivered minimally invasively through one or more incisions. In order to insert the bone screw assemblies and implants, the one or more incisions may need to be expanded in size. Expanding the size of an incision can detrimentally increase the amount of trauma to a patient and can extend the amount of time for healing. It also increases the operation time by requiring an extra step to be performed by a surgeon.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide spinal stabilization systems that reduce the need to expand an incision during surgery, or at least reduce the size of expansion.